grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Bird Pirates
Biography of Crew The Blue Bird Pirates were first formed by Gohza Craw. After he was sentenced to death, the pirate crew dissolved, but his son, Jesse Craw, took up the mantle and decided to reform the Blue Bird Pirates. He met his first crewmember at the town, Crickhollow, in East Blue during their festival put on by one of the Royal Shichibukai. As of recently at the Crickhollow Festival, Abaddon and Jesse had a quick run-in in the forest near town. They exchanged a few words and a greeting. He learned that Abaddon and his friends were looking to make a crew and they needed a Captain. Jesse offered them to join him under his flag, in which Abaddon replied with a semi-confident "Yes", bringing with him Jason Winter. Jesse Craw met Barry Light, his first mate, on the docks of Alambil during the pre-festival at Crickhollow. They both enjoyed each other's company and Momo specifically. Their goals and personality aligned almost perfectly and Jesse asked Barry to his first mate aboard the Blue Bird Pirates. Barry Light responded with a definite "Yes". Shortly after Abaddon, Jesse met Yngwie at a bar where Jesse was playing his guitar. Yngwie found Jesse because Jesse was playing his guitar. They chatted it up and began playing music together. They found out they made a great musical duo and became instant bros. Jesse asked Yngwie join him out at sea in his crew, the Blue Bird Pirates. Yngwie was hesitant at first, thinking it over for a while before confidently declaring himself about Jesse's crew. After meeting with Yngwie, Jesse staggered around town for a few days into the opening day of the festival at Crickhollow. Shortly after the opening day, Jesse met wth a lonely cook named, Adrian, where they talked and had a jolly good time. Adrian asked Jesse if he could join the Blue Bird Pirates and Jesse responded with a bear hug. He accepted Adrian aboard his crew and the Blue Bird Pirates now had a cook. After the Blue Birds escaped Crickhollow, the crew consisted of Jesse Craw, Barry Light, Abaddon, and Jason Winter. They arrived in Brenn, where they finally aquired their ship, the Mother Blue Jay. During their time in Brenn, Jason Winter left the crew. The BBs left Brenn and set sail for Bellestown. In Bellestown, the crew met Kincade Lazarus, who joined the crew. Jesse and Barry stole a piano for the ship, and then, thinking it looked cool, they decied to try and steal one of the city's prized bells. This allowed a fucking huge-ass Kaiju to enter the city and wreak havoc. When confronted, the crew decided to return the bell. On their way out of the city, Jesse decided to grafitti the town to let everyone know who had caused the disaster. At this point, Jesse recieved a sizable bounty: 17 million Beli. The crew now arrived arrived at Anvard. Jesse discovered that his daughter, Amelia, was in Anvard, and left the crew to take her home, making Barry the new captain. After that, several people approached the crew, excited by their recent antics in Bellestown; Eddward, Elizabeth, Gryf, and Rya all joined the crew in Anvard. Barry also forged an alliance with Hebi, captain of the Serpent King Pirates. After the battle with the Marines, during which the crew recieved bounties totaling 15,000,500 Beli, they set sail for Chippingford. On Chippingford, the crew did some shopping, and Abaddon left the Blue Birds. Barry searched out a girl he knew when he was younger, and Gryf recieved a mysterious package with a note saying not to open it until he arrived in Lougetown. After leaving Chippingford, the Blue Birds sailed to Harfang, where Edd participated in the hunt of the Beast, and Barry met Zain. The crew, now under Barry's new navigational skills, ends up sailing to Brenn once more. While on Brenn, the Marines arrive and the crew ends up fighting them, getting serious injuries but just barely making it out alive. Before leaving, Jack G. Hawkins meets up with the crew and agrees to travel with them as they make a quick pitstop at Shellstown before heading to Jack's hometown of Gosa Village. In Gosa, Jack officially joins the Blue Birds, which now consists of Barry, Edd & Liz, Gryf, and Jack. They narrowly avoid a nasty encounter with Ox, Tiger, and Rebecca when they land. After coming up with a plan to deal with the Northern Raiders, who have ransacked the village, Barry and Liz, along with Zain and Rei, are captured after being taken down by George Jr., who can use Armament Haki. The rest of their crews, along with Ox, Tiger, and Rebecca, immediately set sail to rescue them. After finally being freed, Barry and Zain searched out George Jr. and defeated him while everyone else took care of the rest of the raiders. After heading back to Gosa, a chimpanzee appeared out of the jungle, apparently becoming attached to Barry, and insisted on accompanying the crew. Crew Members Pirate Ship Crew Alliances Category:Crew